zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Matilda
Longueville/Fouquet '(ロングビル Rongubiru/フーケ ''Fūke?), real name '''Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha is the secretary of Old Osmond. She handles the overall running of the Tristain's Magical Academy. She is 23 years old, and a commoner, though she was once a noble. Because of this, she is still able to use magic. Matilda is a triangle class, earth mage. She is notably capable of making golems. It is later revealed that she is actually the famous thief, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. Summary She is actually the famous thief, Fouquet, and would turn walls and doors into dirt and steal valuables from nobles' homes. She has a childish side implied by leaving messages whenever she completes a robbery. After she obtains the "Staff of Destruction", but it ends up that she can not use it, she is arrested, but is later busted out. Fouquet is a member of the Reconquista, and so she is ordered to stall Saito and Guiche, so that Wardes can get away with Louise, so that they may use her. Wardes is revealed as a traitor and an ally to Fouquet. During the final battle in episode 13 of season one, when Louise uses void magic, and Wardes dies, Matilda manages to escape. However, in the light novels, we see more of Matilda when she returns to Albion in Volume 11; more specifically, in the town of Westwood, where Tiffania lives. Mathilda is here stated as once being part of the high-class Albion nobility, being a friend of Tiffania as Mathildat's father was a viceroy who served Tiffania's father, the Archduke of Albion. Mathilda would bring money and groceries to Tiffania who lived with orphans in Westwood village. It was also said that Matilda had helped Tiffania escape and live away from the Albion soldiers. Mathilda cared for Tiffania and had a motherly attitude towards her. When Matilda returns to Tiffania's cottage, Saito and the gang (who were supposed to fetch Tiffania for her meeting with Henrietta) they meet Matilda having tea with Tiffania herself. Of course, misunderstandings arise and the two opposing parties readied their weapons. However, Tiffania stands in the middle, begging them to stop fighting (because she does not know about Matilda's "job" as Fouquet; Rather, Matilda tells her that she is a secretary at an academy, which was previously true, but it was merely a cover) because Tiffania looks up to Matilda as a dear sister in the light novels, while in the anime there is no mention of their relationship. After the hostilities, both parties decide to make up for the meanwhile for Tiffa's sake. Later that night, Matilda decides to leave the cottage, but leaves Saito some advice, noting that the next time they meet, they shall become enemies once more. Later in the novels, she continues to travel with Wardes (who did not die in the novels) as he researches the Void. As of Vol19, she is traveling with Wardes into the Sahara to retrieve Saito and Tiffania who were captured by the elves as ordered by Vittorio; if retrieving them alive wasn't possible then she and Wardes were to kill them to allow the power of the Void to pass on to the next Successor. Matilda and Wardes might be making a brief appearance in later novels, during the Romalia vs Gallia Arc. Also Known As *Matilda de Saschen-Gotha *Fouquet *Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth Name *As Fouquet, she is likely named after Nicolas Fouquet, a corrupt government official under Cardinal Mazarin and an underage Louis the XIV who most famously accumulated a large fortune while serving as finance minister until his arrest in 1661. *Interesting fact, the House of Sachse-Coburg and Gotha, the closest real world equivalent to Matilda and Tiffania's family name, had a British branch that changed their name due to anti-German sentiment during World War One, becoming the Windsors ...the current British Royal Family. Zero no Tsukaima>>Characters Category:Characters Category:Peasant Category:Fallen Noble Category:Female Character Category:Tristain Academy Category:Mage